


The sun will rise again

by GeoFender



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Coming Out, F/F, Grey's Anatomy References, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Maggie always has Alex's back, Maggie is wonderful, Minor Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Space Dad Hank Henshaw | J'onn J'onzz, written before 2x06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 17:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoFender/pseuds/GeoFender
Summary: Something broke in her, something damaged for a while and that was expecting a single hit to collapse. In the end she let fall the mask of perfection she made with time, especially to make her mom proud.(Supercorp only mentioned)





	The sun will rise again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peggycarterislife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggycarterislife/gifts).



> Like I said earlier, I wrote this before 2x06. So, It has a different turn. This is unbeta-ed, typos and weird phrasing are all mine.
> 
> If you have Sanvers prompts, you can message me here or on Tumblr. I'm bonsai-maggie-sawyer here and ASKS ARE OPEN

Like everyday, the DEO was  _quiet_ . Actually it wasn’t a real silence because, if someone paid attention, sounds like the machines’ beep in the med-bay and the ticking of the keys of the various computers were detectable. One of those was from Alex’s laptop that, apparently, was writing a report.  _Apparently_ because she stuck with writing a short sentence, deleting it at staring at Word’s blank page. All of that was happening on J’onn’s watch that, slightly worried for the image, furrowed his brows. He said nothing at the beginning and he restricted himself to watch her, avoiding to do it in an obsessive way not to be caught in the act. His dark eyes examined Alex in an almost clinical way, noting everything that was out of place. Her hair with light reddish shades were dull, her pale skin was even paler and light bags under her eyes peeked out. He sighed seeing her in that state, two years before he saw her like that and he didn’t want her to regress. He got up and moved closer to the steel and shiny desk similar to his, posing a hand on the scientist’s shoulder. The contact was ineffective and he furrowed his brows, more worried than ever, limited by his human form. The solution, even if he wasn’t enthusiastic about it, was only one. His eyes became a blinding red and he sneaked in Alex’s mind, being surprised for what was inside of it. Inside of her mind didn’t hover a single thought but he found something he never saw in an earthling, mental blocks similar to the kryptonians’. Apparently they seemed solid but, looking with attention, they present a  _web_ of thin cracks on the surface. A small hit would have been sufficient to destroy it but he didn’t know the consequences on Alex’s mind. 

 

 

“ _Danvers, listen to me. I don’t know what’s going on with you but you have to get better._ ” J’onn said with his telepathy, trying to instill her strength. Alex recovered so much that she managed to get the Green Martian out of her mind. Her eyes, before empty and veiled, had again that characteristic _glimmer_ in them. 

 

“What… Did you use your powers on me, J’onn? She asked with a voice sharp as a _knife_ ’s blade. The last son of Mars was often driven by Alex to use his powers for a right cause but, in that case and even with his intentions, she was definitely furious. Alex didn’t want to scream despite the anger caused by lack of respect, so she clenched both of her fists, using so much strength she cut the palm’s skin. And she didn’t count the fact he was his superior. 

 

“Danvers, you could have been under control of a meta-human or of an alien for what I knew, so it’s precisely my duty to intervene. You aren’t, but I strongly suggest you to go home.” Hank answered in a neutral tone, trying to hide his worry to his subordinate. He considered her, with Kara, like a daughter and consequentially, he tended to be overprotective. Alex didn’t answer, she limited herself to collect mechanically her belongings and shut down her computer. 

 

 

Alex looked at the Martian’s face one last time, trying to find in it the reason for his action, ma J’onn’s expression was cryptic and illegible. She left the  _office_ and headed to the DEO’s garage and climbed on her Ducati, black as the sky at the dead of the night, and wore her full face helmet. She started her bike and sped up out of the basement, finally seeing the light of the sun. The star enlightened her Ducati with its orange rays, sign that the  _sunset_ was close. That meant that the governmental agent spent an entire day working without a single break and the lack of sleep started to grow heavy on her body, despite her long training to be operative on the field. Luckily, while heading to her undecorated apartment, felt the November’s  _crisp_ wind restoring her and keeping her awake. It also helped to shoo her dark thoughts, that were exactly the reason behind her emotional 

isolation. After a few minutes, she arrived nearby the apartments’ complex she lived in and, once entered in it, gave her bike’s keys to the doorman and, sighing, headed to the stairs. Normally she'd have used the useful elevator but it broke the previous day. Someone could have said that Lady Luck always assisted Alex. Slowly and overall resting against the handrail, climbing up the stairs one step at a time and feeling every single legs’ muscle fiber burning for the fatigue and the hours spent training in the gym didn’t help it. She breathed a sigh of relief as soon as she arrived in her apartment on the seventh floor and took her keys, kept together with a key chain with El’s family’s crest, obviously a gift from Kara. 

 

Alex inserted a  _cobalt blue_ key in the lock and, with a blunt twisting of her wrist, it clicked and the door opened. Heavy blue curtains blocked the warm sunlight flooded the room, strategy adopted not to have the same reaction of a vampire in the daylight. She let the armored door close on its own and pressed a nearby button, spreading a cold light in all the living room. Her apartment was basic, Kara often defined it as a Bat Cavern for its dark colors. To Alex didn’t matter. She loved dark tones, especially black, even if technically it represented color’s total absence, and the fact that working at the DEO encourages to wear it was definitely a point taken. She observed the living room’s furniture, uncertain on what to do. Alex could have laid down on the  _black couch_ and sipping a beer while watching NCIS reruns but her body demanded some warmth. In part she obtained it entering in her apartment but it wasn’t enough. She opted for a hot shower, a bath could have fallen her asleep and she didn’t want to repeat the experience, over all the fact of being scolded by her own little sister that, she was afraid of the popcorn machine years ago. Alex was going to that room but her smartphone started vibrating in her pocket. She took it and, seeing the number, she snorted and responded making herself comfortable on the couch, sensing it would be a long conversation. 

 

“Hello mom?” Alex asked forcing herself to assume a neutral tone. She didn’t want her mother to sense her being annoyed for being interrupted. If her mother remotely imagined that, she would considerably drag on the conversation asking an uncomfortable question that could have been awkward for her. Having a scientist for mother was definitely a lethal combination. 

 

“Alex, it’s some time I don’t hear you or see you. I understand that work and dates fill your day but you sister manage to call me once a week. I’m here in half an hour, I hope you are home.” Eliza said without giving to Alex the material time to answer. In fact the blonde scientist closed the call leaving the agent speechless and especially, triggering in her a fear that Alex didn’t think to have. She put her smartphone on her white night stand and headed to the bathroom after taking some fresh clothes. Alex undressed slowly and entered in the shower, letting the hot water stream down her skin. She didn’t realize of being so tense and tired but, after all, the last few days weren’t exactly simple and everything happened so fast. Her mother coming into town only worsened the situation and she’d have been alone. Kara was on patrol in that moment and Maggie… she didn’t want to disturb her in a way she already did. The situation between the two was weird, or better, to Alex seemed so. In any case, she could ask nobody. She made herself presentable just in time, to what extent a person could be wearing sweatpants and a Stanford’s t-shirt. As soon as she heard the bell ringing she answered the door and she showed her best fake smile in her arsenal, hoping it was enough to convince her mother. Eliza entered and after closing the door carefully, hugged her daughter like she didn’t see her in years. Alex flinched at that unexpected contact, it was a long time her mother didn’t hug her and she decided to do it in that very moment and in doing so, Eliza pressed on a wound on Alex’s back a few days old. She hold a hiss of pain, she didn’t need a lecture about being careful and not taking risk. 

 

“I’m sorry Alex, it’s just… I don’t see you in a while. I wanted to know how are you, Kara told me something and then she started to ramble about Lena Luthor and her new work. I hope there’s a young man in your life.” Said Eliza almost casually. Everyone saw aware of Kara’s enthusiasm about Lena Luthor, attitude that hided a crush in Alex’s opinion and reciprocated by the CEO. 

 

“Mom, there isn’t a young man in your life. I’m gay!” Shouted Alex. As soon as those word were pronounced, mother and daughter opened their eyes wide. The agent didn’t realize to have a similar frustration to involuntarily come out. On the other side, Eliza was surprised, emotion turned into something undefined and that was a bunch of sensation at the same time, not understating what was the prevalent one. The agent flinched in hearing the last sentence, she didn’t know how to dodge it and she had tons of experience, but the fact that was her mother asking made Alex return a teen. Her blood started boiling into her veins, she was losing all of her usual calm and it wasn’t definitely a good sign.

 

“Alexandra Caroline Danvers, you are a disappointment. You joined the organization who led your father to death, you left that your sister started using her powers and now this. You are not my daughter, you are not the woman who I raised you to be!” Eliza said with anger and hatred in her words. Alex counted slowly, trying to ignore Eliza’s speech. Something broke in her, something damaged for a while and that was expecting a single hit to collapse. In the end she let fall the mask of perfection she made with time, especially to make her mom proud.

 

“I’m the daughter who you raised me to be. But raise a person doesn’t mean shape them like you, make them a carbon copy of the original. You are not okay the way I am? Fine, then get the hell out of my house. Forever!” Alex’s cheeks were red and she breathed deeply to regain her breath, letting her steam off pent-up in twelve years, in which she took care of Kara, she made her feel relieved and free. She saw her mother leaving and shutting the door behind her, finally leaving her alone. She curled up in fetal position and after a long time she let herself the luxury to go. Strong sobs shook her slender but strong body and hot tears streamed down her cheeks until her t-shirt got wet and every surface the tears touched. Everything she did in all of those years then were useless because Eliza disowned her. Years spent pushing herself to be perfect were thrown to the wind. Salty drops continued streaming down for a long space of time accordingly to Alex and, after thinking to have cried too much, she went to the restroom. She look herself into the mirror, seeing her puffy hazel eyes. She opened the tap and, securing the water was cool, she washed her face. Her smartphone, again in her pocket, vibrated. She grumbled, hoping it wasn’t her mum or the DEO. She was tired and she didn’t want to face another argument because the previous one drained her both physically and mentally. She took her smartphone and opened the text, her face lightened up seeing the sender and the subject. 

 

_Danvers, how do you feel about a rematch at pool? ;D -Sawyer_

 


End file.
